


Strong Hand

by UnproblematicMe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Crowley, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Exchange, Strong Crowley (Good Omens), submissive Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe
Summary: Aziraphale asked for a strong hand and Crowley is happy to give him what he wants.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	Strong Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rag_Doll1973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag_Doll1973/gifts).



> Commission for Rag_Doll
> 
> Requested was a follow up/sequel to "Lift me up and hold me tight", Dominant Crowley manhandling Submissive Aziraphale, including Power Exchange but no pain.
> 
> Thanks for commissioning me, dear! I hope you like it.

_“You really want that, angel?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Then let’s go.”_

Obedient, but confused, Aziraphale followed Crowley into the bistro. Of course Aziraphale liked having dinner with Crowley, but he was a bit disappointed. He had hoped to end up in Crowley’s bed, not at a dinner table. 

Oh, well, since they were here already.

After a little happy wiggle Aziraphale stepped to the counter, Crowley following. With interest Aziraphale studied the menu and had just narrowed down the options to three when Crowley put a hand on his shoulder.

“He’ll have the roast beef,” Crowley told the man behind the counter. “And a glass of apple juice.”

“Of course, sir. For you?”

“Just a coffee.”

“Just a moment. Take a seat,” the man smiled.

“Thanks,” Crowley said. “Come on, angel.”

Too stunned to comment on what had happened, Aziraphale let Crowley lead him to a table and sat down, perplexed.

“Crowley, I…” he said after a while.

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and kissed it.

“Not now,” he told him. “I’d like some silence.”

“But…”

The grip on Aziraphale’s hand grew firmer, not painfully but notably so. Crowley gave him a smile.

“Not now,” he repeated.

Aziraphale swallowed and nodded. Now he understood. He had asked for a strong hand and Crowley delivered. A shudder of excitement went through Aziraphale as Crowley kissed his palm before letting go of him.

When the food arrived, Aziraphale gave the waiter a bright smile and grabbed his knife. But before he could take the fork, his hand was caught again.

His head snapped towards Crowley. Crowley was studying a newspaper someone had left behind. Holding Aziraphale’s hand tight appeared as a side issue for him.

Casually, without looking up, he spoke, “I didn’t say you should eat, did I?”

“But I’m hungry,” Aziraphale said. It was not exactly true. Maybe he had been hungry upon entering the establishment, but now the anticipation had chased away anything else. Still he talked back, enjoying too much how the pressure around his wrist increased.

“Put the knife down, angel,” Crowley said while he slowly turned his head to Aziraphale, his golden eyes falling on the angel over the rim of his glasses.

“Fine,” Aziraphale said with a defiance he did not really feel.

Nodding, Crowley turned back to his paper. He seemed uncaring, but Aziraphale felt a miracle, keeping the meal warm.

After a while Crowley folded the newspaper and put it away. He took a sip of his coffee, then grabbed the cutlery and began cutting slices from Aziraphale’s roast beef.

Aziraphale watched with rapt attention as Crowley took one piece between his long fingers and held it out to him with a smile.

“You can eat now, Aziraphale,” he said.

His face hot and probably cherry red, Aziraphale stared at the roast beef. Nervously his eyes flicked around, but nobody seemed to notice Crowley and him.

“Let me rephrase,” Crowley said, voice firmer now. “I _want_ you to eat now, Aziraphale.”

Meeting Crowley’s gaze, Aziraphale nodded and leant forward. When he opened his mouth and let Crowley feed him, he saw the demon’s gaze soften. Immediately he helped Aziraphale to the next bite.

Whether or not people watched them, Aziraphale never knew because from now on he was transfixed on Crowley. 

Only when Crowley said, “Well done”, Aziraphale noticed that he had finished his meal.

Crowley paid and they left. They went strolling a bit, but Aziraphale hardly processed any of the places they visited. He was focused on the large warm hand on his shoulder, controlling his every move. Crowley decided where he went and when he stopped. At one point their way led back to Crowley’s Bentley.

*

Aziraphale took two steps into Crowley’s flat. When he wanted to go further, a firm hand landed on his shoulder. Immediately Aziraphale stood and did no longer move a muscle.

A pleased hum sounded from behind him and the hand disappeared. Still Aziraphale kept his position. He heard the door fall shut and soon he was in Crowley’s grip again. Long elegant fingers pushed lightly and stirred him through the apartment.

It was a pleasant feeling. At first maybe a bit awkward. Being fully capable of walking on his own and yet having another decide where to go. But mostly it was a relaxing experience, safe and comfortable. Because it was not anyone Aziraphale had given reign over his body. It was Crowley and Crowley would never harm Aziraphale. With ease, the demon took the burden of responsibility from Aziraphale and allowed him to just let himself fall into Crowley’s strong waiting arms.

Crowley led Aziraphale towards his bedroom and the angel’s heart beat faster. This was the final threshold. Aziraphale had never been here, even when he had disguised himself as Crowley. Too private, too intimate.

But now Crowley opened the door for him and guided him in. The demon appeared unaffected, an unreadable expression on his face, focused on leading Aziraphale.

Only when they both were in the room, Aziraphale saw a flicker of emotion in the golden eyes and, for a moment, impatience seemed to get the better of Crowley. He grabbed Aziraphale and pulled him flush against his chest. Pressing their bodies together, Crowley brushed his lips over Aziraphale’s.

“Still okay, angel?” he asked, barely a whisper.

“Yes,” Aziraphale said. “Very.”

“Good.” Crowley smiled.

He broke the embrace, put one hand on Aziraphale’s back, the other in the back of Aziraphale’s knee in order to lift the angel up. Effortless, he accomplished it and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when Aziraphale whimpered at the display of strength.

Carefully, Crowley carried Aziraphale to the bed. There he arranged Aziraphale’s body as he pleased. He spread Aziraphale’s legs, grabbed the wrists and pinned them on eye level.

“Stay,” he said, voice low. “I’ll move you as I need.”

After unbuttoning Aziraphale’s clothes, Crowley lifted the angel’s legs and arse to remove his trousers and underpants, then his arms to get them out of the coat and shirt. Next he pulled Aziraphale up and into a kiss. While their lips entwined, Crowley ridded Aziraphale of the remaining fabric. Aziraphale felt like a puppet and was all too happy to hand his strings to Crowley. 

With a smirk, Crowley pushed the undressed angel back into the mattress. Satisfied, he let his eyes rake over Aziraphale’s naked body, exposed, on display as Crowley wished. Crowley's own clothes disappeared rather unceremoniously with a wave of his hand. Then he was on Aziraphale, looming over him, pupils wide, but otherwise unfazed. 

Crowley tangled his fingers in Aziraphale’s curls and used this hold to tilt the angel’s head, exposing the sensitive throat. Very slow, he brought his face close to the vulnerable spot, his breath rushing over the skin in hot waves.

Aziraphale gasped - in anticipation, not in fear. Never in fear. 

He bit back a moan when Crowley’s lips touched his throat. But as sharp teeth scraped along the delicate skin, Aziraphale could no longer stop the sounds of his arousal falling from his lips.

“Crowley,” he sighed, arching his back.

Strong hands gripped his hips and pressed him back down.

“I said ‘stay’”, Crowley admonished, his voice dark. “I will move you if you need to be moved.”

“S…sorry.”

“Let’s see if you mean that.” With a mischievous twinkling in his eyes, Crowley went back to his ministrations. 

Every kiss, every nip, every tender bite against his neck sent spikes of arousal through Aziraphale, having his whole body pulsate with lust and vibrate with need. He groaned, he whimpered and worried his lips between his teeth. But he tried his best not to move.

A low satisfied growl was all the reward Crowley gave Aziraphale before wandering further down the angel’s body. 

Crowley’s fingertips danced along Aziraphale’s sides while his mouth caressed his broad chest and his round belly. Deeper and deeper Crowley went, making it hard to hold in the thrilled shudder that thrummed underneath Aziraphale’s skin.

Kisses were peppered around his belly button, each one placed a little further down. Deeper, deeper still, closer to Aziraphale’s manhood. Closer and closer and… Angling his head Crowley continued his path of caresses on Aziraphale’s thighs. 

Aziraphale whined but there was no sympathy, just a dark chuckle. Crowley kissed his way down until he arrived at Aziraphale’s knees and then went back up to his belly, again leaving out the now throbbing erection between Aziraphale’s legs.

In the end it was impossible to tell how often Crowley repeated this. But all of a sudden, when Aziraphale did no longer expect it, Crowley, instead of neglecting Aziraphale’s cock again, licked a long wet stripe from the base to the tip with his dexterous tongue.

Crying out in surprise and pleasure, Aziraphale swayed up, his whole body shaking at the sensation.

At once Crowley’s hands were there again to press Aziraphale into the mattress. Quickly Crowley slithered up Aziraphale’s body until they were face to face.

There was amusement in his eyes, but the rest of his expression was stern.

“Again, angel?” he scolded.

“Sorry,” Aziraphale said once more, but Crowley shook his head.

“This won’t do this time, I’m afraid,” he said. “I need to remind you who is in control here. Hint: It’s me.”

As if to emphasise these words, Crowley draped himself across Aziraphale and grabbed his wrists.

“Of course it is easy for me to keep you in check,” he said, his iron grip proving him right. “But I’ll be busy at that lovely cock of yours. Can’t be everywhere.”

A moment later Aziraphale felt soft fabric curl around his wrists, tying them together before binding them to the headboard. 

“Alright, angel?” Crowley asked.

“Alright,” Aziraphale said. An understatement, really. He was euphoric. 

Torturously slow Crowley let his hands slide down Aziraphale’s body. When he arrived at Aziraphale’s manhood, he halted and grinned while he let his hand linger over Aziraphale’s cock.

Aziraphale moaned and moved his hips upwards to get some friction, but Crowley simply pushed him back down with his unoccupied hand. Aziraphale was painfully hard now. Never had he expected to be so affected by being helpless under Crowley’s control. 

For a moment nothing happened and Aziraphale was tempted to try moving again. It took all his self-control not to, but just as he was about to lose it, he felt Crowley’s hand on him.

Gasping, Aziraphale swayed into the touch as far as Crowley allowed when the demon’s dexterous fingers curled around his cock, starting to pump slowly, very slowly. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whined. “Please more. Harder.”

“Have you been good?”

“Y…yes?”

Crowley chuckled.

“I don’t know, angel,” he said while he kept up the torturous pace. “Calling me ‘sweet’ in front of my plants, backtalk in the bistro, moving around when I told you to stay still…”

Aziraphale answered the stern look with a pout and Crowley’s face softened. Then he smirked and all of a sudden picked up his pace, stroking Aziraphale’s cock fast and hard.

A wail on his lips, Aziraphale threw his head back into the pillows and strained against his bounds. 

Crowley bent down to whisper in his ear.

“You’re lucky I’m so besotted with you, you pretty little thing,” Crowley growled while he continued his ministrations without mercy.

Heat pooled in Aziraphale’s stomach, his whole body twitched as he was approaching something that he’d read about but had never experienced. He arched his back again and moaned, getting closer and closer.

Then Crowley removed his hand.

In frustration Aziraphale sobbed and pulled at the fabric that secured him to the headboard. It was hard to cling to coherent thought and all that came out of his mouth were desperate pleas.

With demonic speed Crowley was on Aziraphale, straddling him with long sinew legs. Golden eyes, pupils large with arousal, stared down on him and Aziraphale swallowed.

With a snap of Crowley’s fingers, the restraints around Aziraphale’s wrists disappeared, but were immediately replaced by Crowley’s right hand, holding and pinning Aziraphale down like it was nothing. 

“Angel.” Crowley’s voice was hoarse and tense. 

Biting his lip, Aziraphale let his eyes wander towards Crowley’s member. He could not deny a certain amount of satisfaction upon seeing Crowley not as unaffected as he had appeared before. His long beautiful cock was just as hard as Aziraphale’s, the tip flushed and dripping with precum.

Crowley waved his free hand and seconds later it was shining with something wet. Then he spread whatever lubrication he had miracled out of nowhere on his penis before doing the same with Aziraphale’s.

Bending down for a deep but tender kiss, Crowley started rubbing their erections together. Helplessly whimpering against Crowley’s lips, Aziraphale rolled his hips upwards to increase the contact.

Aziraphale knew he would not last for long, but apparently Crowley did not want him to. While going back to attacking the angel’s sensitive throat with lips and teeth, he increased his motions at their touching members.

Skin sliding against skin, the pressure on his wrists, Crowley’s cock hot and slick against his own and Crowley above him, strong, powerful and in control – soon it was all too much. Aziraphale felt his body tense, a hot sensation building up in his loins.

With an uninhibited cry of pleasure, he climaxed. Hot and sticky semen landed on his stomach and Crowley’s hand. Caught up in the haze of euphoria, Aziraphale felt sharp teeth digging into his neck, shortly before Crowley followed him over the edge with a deep and feral growl.

Through the fog of the afterglow Aziraphale noted vaguely how the mess on his belly disappeared and Crowley repositioned his limb body until they could lie beside each other.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said weakly when the demon pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Rest now, angel,” Crowley whispered. “We have eternity.”

  
  
  



End file.
